


If all it takes to make him smile are goofy overalls...

by BuzzingAerin626



Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, bonus bokuaka, that thing is caring, tsukishima does something that would mortify him if people found out about, tsukishima is a good boyfriend, yamaguchi feels left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzingAerin626/pseuds/BuzzingAerin626
Summary: Yamaguchi feels left from his teammates' plansTsukishima wants to make his boyfriend happySo he does something cute
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973161
Kudos: 76





	If all it takes to make him smile are goofy overalls...

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to Part 2 of this series by the way!!  
> If you don't wanna read that part, just know Nishinoya and Hinata are taking Kageyama and Asahi trick-or-treating okay thats it thanks enjoy <3

Tsukishima turned around when he realised Yamaguchi was no longer next to him. They were meant to be picking up the balls that were left around the gym after practice, but Yamaguchi had stopped to look over at four of their teammates talking to each other. Tsukishima walked over to him.

“Are you o—,” he started when he was close, but Yamaguchi shushed him. He looked at him confused, before also turning his attention to the boys’ conversation.

“It’ll be fun! Just pretend you’re, I don’t know, our older brothers forced to take us or something. Kageyama already has the attitude for it!” He could hear Noya try to speak quietly, but he was so excited he was still basically shouting, his voice carrying though the gym easily.

They kept listening for a few moments before Tsukishima turned to keep cleaning up, tugging his boyfriend’s sleeve to get back to helping him. When the other four boys had left to get changed, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with a dejected look on his face. Tsukki looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed very subtly in concern.

“They’re going trick-or-treating,” he said. Tsukki kept looking, not quite understanding why that was relevant. “I... nevermind it’s silly don’t worry.”

“I always worry,” Tsukishima answered earnestly. “Tell me.”

“I just wanna go too... I know I couldn’t get away with it the way they can, but I’m still kinda jealous”

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend who refused to meet his gaze. He was looking at his feet embarrassed, and Tsukki really couldn’t figure out how he managed to be so adorable. He took his boyfriends chin in his hand, gently pulling his face up to meet his stare. He wasn’t laughing at him, nor looking like he was disappointed in him for being jealous about a childish activity. Tsukishima just looked at him like he was taking his problem seriously, that tiniest wrinkle between his eyebrows still there.

“Come over to my place tomorrow,” the blond said after a few moments. It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t forceful either. It was said as though he was telling Yamaguchi a simple fact. It made Yamaguchi smile, the fact that his boyfriend took him seriously even when he felt ridiculous. And he also seemed to be set on helping him out. It never ceased to amaze him how truly sweet his Tsukki was. Although, he admittedly had no idea what to expect for tomorrow.

When Yamaguchi got to his boyfriend’s house the next day, he was oddly nervous. They hadn’t walked home together the day before, Tsukishima unexpectedly excusing himself with an unnamed errand. He knocked on his door, and his mouth fell at the sight of this man he loved so much. The blond boy was standing with his usual uninterested and distant scowl, wearing striking blue overalls, detailed with two bright yellow buttons, and a green long-sleeved shirt underneath. His hair was its usual slight mess, but on top of it was a green cap with a distinct “L” on it.

Yamaguchi was just stunned. He wanted to laugh, but also kiss him and hug him and appreciate his costume, But more than anything he wanted to know what on earth he was doing. So he just stared in complete overwhelming confusion. 

“Okay nevermind I knew this was a bad idea,” Tsukishima was turning back around to go back into his house, but Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist. Before he could react, the darker-haired boy had jumped into his arms, covering his face in kisses.

“I love you Tsukki,” he said, peppering pecks over his cheeks and nose.

“You’re ridiculous, c’mon”

He finally got Yams to let go of him, and he dragged him into his bedroom.

When they got there, he closed his door and grabbed a package. Yamaguchi looked at him curiously, taking it from him. He opened it to find an outfit folded up. It was almost identical to what his boyfriend was wearing, although where his boyfriend’s clothing was green, the outfit was red instead. The blond turned towards him, holding a red cap with an “M” on it.

“Why.....” Yamaguchi had so many questions, he didn’t even know where to start.

“Well, I’m taller, so I get to be Luigi,” Tsukishima said, as though that was what Yamaguchi was asking. Yamaguchi punched his shoulder lightly.

“You’re silly,” he laughed. Tsukishima loved that laugh. He never smiled much, but Yams got him grinning so easily, so effortlessly.

“I wanted to take you out trick-or-treating. Well, we probably won’t be able to actually go door to door, I don’t think people like giving teenagers candy,” he said a little hesitantly, “but I got us candy for when we get back, so we can, like, pretend?”

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, but his giant smile on his face said it all. He jumped back on his boyfriend, excitedly showering him with affection.

“Yams stop kissing me, get in your costume we need to go out,” he said even though he really didn’t mind.

They walked out of the house in their matching costumes, and started walking through their neighbourhood. They held hands as they strolled, appreciating the kids’ costumes and laughing at the teenagers who were clearly not excited to be tagging along with their little siblings.

They were stopped in their tracks when a familiar, booming voice called out from in front of them.

“HEY HEY HEY,” the owl-haired teen in front of them yelled. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were stunned as they watched him walk up to them, truly bursting with energy, with his much calmer boyfriend in toe. They were mostly stunned that the pair were clad in the. Exact. Same. Outfits.

“What are you guys doing out here?” Akaashi asked plainly.

“I mean, I’m guessing the same as you two?” Tsukishima said with a sigh. “Also I’ll break your legs if you tell anyone you saw me like this.”

“Tsukki! No need for threats,” Yamaguchi tried to reel in his boyfriend’s standoffish attitude, with not much success. “We’re just walking around what are you two doing?”

“Akaashi is so sweet he’s letting me take him out in costumes to walk around too.”

“Only cos you said you’d buy me candy”

“Akaashiiiii,” Bokuto whined, “I thought it was cos you loved me....”

“I... I do love you...” the quieter one said. Bokuto’s face lit up.

“AWWW BABE!!” If it were physically possible for a human to have heart-eyes, Bokuto would have at that moment. He grabbed his boyfriend in his arms and squeezed him tightly to his chest. Akaashi had the slightest smile on his lips, before he winced at the pain of being crushed in Bokuto’s arms.

“Y’all wanna hang out?” Akaashi asked the other duo once Bokuto had set him down, apologized profusely for even possibly having hurt him, and asked if he was okay about 50 times. “I mean, since we’re doing the same thing anyway....”

“Yes!! We should totally hang out this is great!! See Akaashi this was a great idea!!!”

“Yes Bokuto, you’re very smart,” he said deadpanned, patting him on the shoulder.

Before Bokuto could start squishing his boyfriend again, he seemed to finally be struck with what really should have been a more obvious realisation.

“Hey guys! We’re wearing the same costumes!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it really means a lot to me   
> Honestly I’ve really been trying to figure out where this series can possibly take place where it’s just SO CONVENIENTLY EASY for these feckers to keep bumping into each other. I mean really it’s getting a little ridiculous at this point ;)  
> Also, this is my last one before my planned finale on Saturday!! Stay tuned I’m really excited about it <3


End file.
